In Love With The Wrong World
by TheDarkPassengerInside
Summary: What happens when Merlin is enchanted to Morgana? Can his trust and friendship with Arthur, overdo the spell? Or their great destiny is doomed? I suck at summaries!:/ Set after s3. A little Merlin/Morgana and Morgana/Arthur. Not slash.
1. Prologue  Calm Before The Storm

**Set after season 3. Please…review **

Prologue

Merlin was out in the forest in search of some herbs Gaius needed. He was walking fast, not only because he was tired but because he had a strange feeling all day. That something really bad would happen.

But it didn't. Not until he was outside at least.

"Do you need anything else, sir?" Merlin asked Arthur, wishing to just let him go to sleep.

"Hmm, I want you to clean all my armor, my room, my official clothes." Arthur said smiling while he lied to his bed.

"Now?" Merlin complained.

"Of course now. What's wrong with now?" he asked smirking.

"It's nearly midnight." Merlin pointed out.

Arthur shrugged. "So?"

"But…" the manservant wanted to protest but he was too tired to. Sometimes he really wanted to knock Arthur out. Especially when he was so demanding and arrogant.

Merlin picked up the prince's clothes angrily. Then Arthur laughed.

"Is something funny, Sir?" Merlin mumbled.

"I am joking with you Merlin. Just go to sleep" Arthur said still laughing. "You are so easy to be fooled."

Merlin sighed. At least he would go to sleep. "Hilarious."

Merlin rushed into his room and he fell into his bed. Finally. He fall asleep almost immediately.

Morgana smirked seeing Merlin from her crystal.

"He will be ours real soon, sister." Morgause said to her. "This love potion I made for him is the most powerful spell in the world. He will be in love with you tomorrow."

"What about Arthur?" Morgana asked. "He's stupid enough to die for my useless brother."

"Don't worry, sister. He will love you so much…that there would be no room for friendships and loyalty to the prince." Morgause assured her.

She and her sister laughed together as their plan for revenge was just beginning.


	2. Chapter 1  The Beginning Of The End

Chapter 1

"Where are you going Merlin?" the physician asked him surprised.

"To Arthur? Where would I go?" Merlin answered nervously.

"Arthur is on a hunting trip, remember?" Gaius reminded him.

"Well then…I am going out for a walk." Merlin said and he walked out of the room before Gaius asked him something else.

He had to find her. How could he do that to her? He pushed her away because…because wanted her rightful place to Camelot. How couldn't he see that she was the right one for him before? They would rule the world together…He and Morgana. Maybe they would take over Camelot. Merlin had to admit that she was a little bit cruel with the people when she was a queen but he could comprehend her anger.

He literally ran to the forest. "Oh God, I miss her so much. If only I knew where she is." The young warlock thought.  
"Are you looking for me?" he heard a voice near him. Merlin grinned. It was _her_ voice.

"Morgana!" said smiling. He wanted to hug her and kiss her…but how could he? She would be too angry with him. She had every right to. He tried to kill her. And then he betrayed her again and again.

"What do you want Merlin?" Morgana asked walking towards him.

"To see you. I missed you so much Morgana." Merlin announced unable to take his eyes off of her. Then she smiled. She had the most beautiful smile in the world.

"I thought you would never say that." She said coming closer. She hesitantly kissed his cheek. "But I don't know if I can trust you Merlin."

"Yes, you can. I am so sorry I wasn't there for you. I am so sorry that I betrayed you. But I am here now. And I am not going to leave you. Not for anything, not for nothing." Merlin said teary. He slowly stroked her hair. "What can I do to make you trust me again? What can I do to forgive me?"

Morgana looked down. "Well, what I'll ask is difficult"

"Nothing is difficult when it's for you." Merlin snapped. She smiled.

"I am glad you say that." She said. "So…I want you to bring Arthur to me."

Suddenly Merlin felt something strange. Like something was wrong. "Arthur?"

"Yes. We can't have Camelot anymore. So we shall destroy it. The only way to do that is if Arthur is out of the way. When Camelot will fall, we will be happy. No one would haunt us down. We will be together, Merlin. Isn't that what you want?" Morgana said warmly.

"Yes that's what I want the most but…" Merlin hesitated.

"I know you think you are his friend. But he doesn't care about you Merlin. Not like I do. I need you. Don't turn your back on me again." Morgana whispered. "So what is it? Will you help me?"

"Yes, of course I will." Merlin replied. "Tomorrow you'll have him."

Morgana kissed again Merlin. This time on the lips and he…he couldn't be happier. Soon they could rule the world together as they meant to.

* * *

"We need to go to the forest again." Arthur announced to Merlin the next day.

"What for?" Merlin asked.

"There is a beast killing people. We have to kill it. Same as usual" Arthur said with a complaining voice.

"You sound like you are bored of it." Merlin noticed smiling.

"Well every time something bad happens."

"Now, you are the pessimist Arthur." Merlin commented. "Everything is going to be fine. It's a great day today."

"And you are optimistic Merlin. What's into you?" Arthur asked looking at his servant suspiciously.

"Nothing. I am just…happy. That's all." He replied.

"Do you trust me?" Arthur asked in a completely different tone. This time he was sadder, like he was afraid of something.

"Of course I do. You know that." Merlin replied, trying to keep his voice straight. He was afraid of Arthur knowing what he was planning.

"Do you really believe that I can kill that thing? I mean…Gaius said it's too dangerous. I don't care if I die. But what if I can't kill it? What if it comes to Camelot and starts killing people?"

"I told you before….You are a great warrior, Arthur. You will defeat that monster. You will. I believe in your destiny." Merlin lied. He had a strange feeling again. He remembered himself, once upon a time, believing these words. But that was a fainted memory, more like from a dream.

"Thank you." Arthur smiled, hitting slightly Merlin on the shoulder and leaving.

* * *

"I think it went on that way." Merlin suggested. The beast had already killed the rest of knights and then it run away. Merlin wasn't surprised. Without his help that was predictable. He was surprised that Arthur was still alive.

"Merlin I think you should go back." Arthur said heading to where Merlin said.

"Why?"

"You saw what the beast did. It's dangerous" the prince warned Merlin. The warlock had to admit that Arthur looked like he cared. And deep inside that made him feel a little bit guilty. But why did he felt that way? He was doing it for his only love…Morgana.

"I am coming with you." Merlin said walking ahead of his master.

"You really are willing to die with me, aren't you Merlin?" Arthur said smiling.

Merlin didn't reply. For some reason he felt even worse remorse than before. Damn you Arthur! Why couldn't he be meaner to make things easier?

"Would you die for me Arthur?" Merlin asked smirking. He was sure that Arthur would give him a negative answer and then he would feel guilty no more.

But the prince didn't reply.

They both walked in silence. "What's wrong with you lately?" Arthur asked.

"What do you mean? Nothing."

"Are you sure? You are acting strange…." Arthur noticed.

"I am sure. I told you. Everything is all right." Merlin answer quickly and then he stopped walking. This was the spot.

"Why are you stopping?" Arthur asked.

"Because we are here."

"What do you mean 'here'?" Arthur asked confused. Then he turned around instantly grabbing his sword.

"Hello, brother." Morgana said walking towards Arthur.  
Arthur looked at her with hatred. "I am not your brother."

"Well, you are. You can't help that." She said smirking.

Arthur made an attempt to kill her but Morgana casted a spell and the sword fell of his hands.

"How did you know where to find us?" Arthur asked his eyes glancing to the sword on the ground and his half-sister.

Merlin knew that Arthur was a strong warrior. He had to take the sword. Quickly, when Arthur was staring at Morgana he grabbed his sword.

"I have some friends you know." Morgana said glancing at Merlin.

Arthur mouthed "what" and he turned around to where Morgana was supposed to be looking at. When he saw Merlin pointing his sword on him he almost fall down.

"What-what are you doing?" his voice was trembling.

"I am sorry Arthur." Merlin said without feeling sorry at all.

"You betrayed me…How…why?" Arthur felt dizzy. He simply couldn't understand what had happened.

"I love her." Merlin explained. Oh great, he thought. This strange feeling of guilt again.

"You what? What? I thought…you…oh my god!" Arthur murmured pacing around.

Then Morgana casted another spell leaving Arthur unconscious. She smiled.

"We did it." Merlin said looking on Arthur.

"Yes we did."

"Is he dead?" Merlin asked.

"Not yet. We do need to abstract some information first." Morgana said.

"How are we going to that on our own?" Merlin asked.

"We have help. My sister and…Mordred." She announced.

Mordred? Merlin knew that he was supposed to kill that boy….But why? He had to remember…He knew he had to….He…The great dragon told him that that druid boy would kill Arthur. And why would that be such a bad thing?

"Hello Emrys!" he heard a voice behind him. It was Mordred.

Why did Merlin fell like this was the beginning of the end?


End file.
